


Ah io non ho più l'età per gli amplessi veloci

by innominecarbohydrates



Series: Pensavo fosse il Writober e invece era un calesse [Writober 2019] [16]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Community: fanwriter.it, Established Relationship, Forum Assago 2018, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates
Summary: E per quanto Fabrizio fosse attento e gli stesse ripetendo quei «mi dispiace» all'infinito, baciandogli le labbra, il viso, le mani, bloccandolo contro la struttura di ferro, prima di portargli le proprie mani sotto la camicia ed attaccargli il collo, Ermal non riusciva a non innervosirsi del fatto che stessero per farlo dietro le quinte del palcoscenico invece che in una camera d'hotel, dove sarebbero stati decisamente più comodi e soprattutto senza testimoni.Ma, che dire? Gli andava benissimo anche così, evidentemente...





	Ah io non ho più l'età per gli amplessi veloci

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: public sex  
Contesto: concerto di Meta al Forum di Assago (2018)  
Commento dell'autrice: famoli scopà, così de botto, senza senso.

Fabrizio era arrivato in ritardo alle prove: niente di nuovo, se solo non si fosse trattato del secondo concerto più importante della vita di Ermal, ragion per cui si era sentito praticamente legittimato a fargli una bella scenata quando si era presentato in mezzo alla scaletta, scaricando così un bel po' del nervosismo che si portava appresso da parecchi giorni.

A mente fredda, una volta rinchiusosi a vomitare anche l'anima nella toilette del suo camerino, aveva riconosciuto di essersi comportato in maniera un pochettino ingiusta, e quando gli vennero a bussare, si propose di rimediare - e farsi rimediare, a giudicare dagli occhi penitenti con cui Fabrizio lo incontrò proprio dietro il palco, dove anche l'ultimo tecnico aveva sloggiato. Ermal lo liquidò momentaneamente col fatto che li stessero aspettando per le ultime prove.

E per quanto Fabrizio fosse attento e gli stesse ripetendo quei  _ «mi dispiace» _ all'infinito, baciandogli le labbra, il viso, le mani, bloccandolo contro la struttura di ferro, prima di portargli le proprie mani sotto la camicia ed attaccargli il collo, Ermal non riusciva a non innervosirsi del fatto che stessero per farlo dietro le quinte del palcoscenico invece che in una camera d'hotel, dove sarebbero stati decisamente più comodi e soprattutto senza testimoni.

Ma, che dire? Gli andava benissimo anche così, evidentemente, a giudicare dai suoi sospiri, dal fatto che si sentiva, come ogni volta, abbandonarsi alle attenzioni di Fabrizio, frettolose ma non per questo meno piacevoli, e non per ultimo dal fatto che si era reso conto  _ benissimo _ di starsi inarcando per spingere il bacino avanti, a cercare sollievo contro la gamba che l'altro aveva messo in mezzo alle sue, e di star gemendo leggermente tra i denti.

Fabrizio si fermò solo per rivolgergli un sorrisetto più che consapevole dell'effetto che gli stava facendo. «Mi sto facendo perdonà?»

Ermal sbuffò, sperando di apparire seccato nonostante stesse per andare a fuoco, e scosse la testa, togliendosi da davanti i capelli che gli davano fastidio - almeno quelli. «Basta che ti spicci…!»

Non stava passando nessuno, impegnati com'erano nell'accordare gli strumenti o nel tracannare caffè tra i corridoi del backstage, ma non si poteva presumere che non sarebbe spuntato qualcuno da qualche parte all'improvviso!

Fabrizio rise appena, prima di dargli un bacino sul naso e un pizzicotto al fianco, sapendo bene che Ermal detestava entrambi. «E girati, allora», gli disse poi, dandogli spazio.

E mentre lo faceva, slacciandosi la cintura - udendo il rumore di quella di Fabrizio lasciata a pendere dai suoi jeans - Ermal non poteva non ammettere a se stesso di trovare tutto quello estremamente eccitante.

Dovette poi mordersi un braccio portato avanti, strizzando gli occhi per il dolore graffiante dell'intrusione, ma prese un bel respiro e resistette, aggrappandosi con l'altra mano alla struttura della base del palco. Certo, nel rilassarsi era aiutato dai baci di Fabrizio sul collo, dai suoi sussurri rochi all'orecchio che lo rassicuravano, che gli dicevano quant'era bello, di come avrebbe incantato tutti una volta sul palco, e anche di quanto fosse dannatamente stretto, dato che avevano dovuto arrangiarsi con niente in poco tempo, e di come la cosa lo eccitasse ancor di più, cosa tra l'altro confermata dall'aumentare delle sue spinte - l'esatto motivo per cui Ermal, già su di giri di suo, bombardato da tutti quegli stimoli, non potè che concludere in fretta, riversandosi nella mano di Fabrizio con un lungo gemito che soffocò nel braccio.

Poggiò la fronte alla struttura cui si era tenuto per tutto il tempo; non sentiva più le dita di quella mano per quanto aveva stretto forte. Ad occhi chiusi, cercò di regolarizzare il respiro e di tornare alla realtà il più velocemente possibile, mentre Fabrizio, ritrattosi in tempo, concludeva anch'egli con un suono che Ermal era certo l'avrebbe fatto venire una seconda volta, se solo non fosse stato esausto. Almeno, riuscì a risistemarsi i pantaloni in maniera decente.

Fabrizio, rivestitosi altrettanto, si stava ripulendo le mani in un fazzoletto, lo guardava con un'aria ironica che Ermal non sapeva se volesse strappargliela a suon di baci o morsi. «Ce la fai a cantare, mò?»

«Ce la faccio», replicò lui, con un sorriso tagliente. Gli passò accanto. «Ti aspetto di sopra!»

«Poi non dire che non ci penso mai a te!», gli arrivò la voce di Fabrizio, sull'orlo della strafottenza, ma anche della dolcezza.

Invece delle sue labbra, Ermal si morse la propria lingua, trattenendo la replica ma non il sorriso che sentì nascergli in volto.

Non vedeva già l'ora di ricambiargli il favore, e di farsi perdonare lui, con tutta la calma e il tempo che si sarebbero presi dopo il concerto.

E possibilmente in una stradannata camera con un letto, molto più comodo di una sveltina in piedi, e soprattutto con una porta che si poteva chiudere a chiave.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo, a dispetto della canzone da cui é tratto, fa schifo come la fic. E non mi farete cambiare idea!


End file.
